Janji yang Tak Pernah Terpenuhi
by force majeur
Summary: ONE SHOT. Janji untuk bermain kembali bersama dengan Goku takkan bisa dipenuhi oleh Nataku. Gift Fic for Ry0kiku.


Janji yang Tak Pernah Terpenuhi

_Suatu hari nanti, akan kutunjukkkan padamu tempat bersembunyi bagus di kayangan. Kapan-kapan ya…_

Nataku berusaha membuka matanya. Tubuh yang lelah dan sakitlah yang ia rasakan. Nataku berusaha mengingat diamana dia dan kenapa dia merasa sakit sekali. Nataku memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat namun terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Tidak sadar akan kehadiran tangan kecil yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Seakan berusaha meyakinkan bocah yang sakit itu bahwa dia akan selalu bersamanya.

Nataku kembali tertidur.

Sementara pemilik tangan kecil itu juga tertidur dengan dengkuran lemah di samping Nataku. Tidak akan pernah tahu takdir menyedihkan yang akan menimpa dirinya dan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Goku si Anak Bumi, Seiten Taisei Son Goku tidak akan pernah ingat apapun pada akhirnya.

" Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakiti ayahku." tegas Nataku, pedang Dewa Perangnya terhunus pada bocah yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat, dulu, sekarang dan sampai kapanpun.

Goku hanya menatap balik, berusaha mencari kebohohongan di mata yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Hanya ketegasan.

"Bunuh dia Nataku! Demi aku! Kayangan tidak butuh dua pemilik mata emas."teriak Li Touten.

Boneka Li Touten itu ragu, dia benar-benar tidak ingin membunuh satu-satunya sahabat yang baru ditemukannya. Namun, sebagai boneka dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi pembuatnya, ayahnya.

Nataku mengayunkan pedangnya, membuang jauh-jauh persaannya demi ayahnya. Diarahkannya pedang yang juga telah mengalahkan Raja Siluman Gyu Ma Oh pada sahabatnya. Semantara sahabatnya terlalu lugu untuk mengerti bahwa Nataku benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Percaya bahwa seorang sahabat tidak akan menyakiti sahabatnya lebih-lebih membunuh!

Kenren yang tahu Nataku benar-benar bertujuan membunuh Goku, heretic yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri, tidak berdiam diri. Melompat tepat di depan Goku, dia menangkis pedang yang kan menghilangkan nyawa Goku sekali mendarat di tubuh Goku.

" Pegi dari sini!" teriak Kenren sambil berusaha mengimbangi serangan Nataku yang jauh lebih kuat mengingat bocah itu adalah Dewa Perang.

Terlalu bingun untuk mengerti, Goku hanya terpaku diam. Melihat semua kejadian dari tempat yang sama.

Tenpou tiba-tiba muncul mengayunkan pedang yang dia "pinjam" pada Li Touten tetapi berhasil dihadang oleh Nataku.

"Bunuh ketiga pengkhianat kayangan ini Nataku!" perintah Nataku yang dengan pengecutnya mundur dan berlindung di balik anaknya.

Dua lawan satu.

Seharunya dua menang melawan satu. Namun hal itu akan berbeda jika satu itu adalah seorang heretic dan Dewa Perang sekaligus.

Dalam waktu singkat, Kenren dan Tenpou terpojok, tahu mereka tidak akan bisa menang betapapun mereka berusaha. Nataku hanya terlalu kuat bagi mereka. Darah merembes menodai baju Tenpou. Hal yang sama di pihak Kenren, darah merembes dari sisi kepalanya.

Goku yang hanya bisa menatap, mulai merasakan dadanya tertekan oleh rasa sedih dan takut. Sedih melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya membunuh satu dengan yang lainnya. Takut akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Air mata mulai menemukan jalannnya.

" Hentikan! Jangan berkelahi lagi! Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Hentikan!" teriak Goku. Air mata mengalir dari mata lugunya.

Mereka mendengarnya tapi tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Goku.

Goku terus berteriak, berusaha menghentikan teman-temannya. Namun tanpa hasil. Karena mereka tetap bertarung mempertahankan perasaan ingin melindungi dan kepatuhan.

Satu hempasan, Kenren dan Temnpou menghantam tembok, membuat keduanya tidak mampu bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Dan beberapa saat itu cukup bagi Nataku untuk kembali menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Goku. Pedang diarahkanny ke leher kecil Goku. Satu dorongan saja dan Goku mati.

" Bunuh dia Nataku!" perintah Li Touten.

Goku tetap terpaku.

Lalu dia ingat bahwa Nataku belum tahu namanya, lebih tepatnya Goku belum memberitahukannya. Dia tak punya nama saat mereka berkenalan dan selalu bertemu lagi di saat yang tidak tepat, dimana Goku selalu lupa untuk memberitahu nama yang diberikan Konzen padanya. Mungkin Nataku akan menghentikan semua ini jika aku memberitahukan namaku, pikir Goku.

Hanya Son Goku yang bias berpikir senaif itu.

Keduanaya saling menatap, pedang tetap tertuju ke leher kecil Goku. Nataku tidak ingin membunuh sahabatnya. Namun ayahnya tetap berteriak-teriak dan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh sahabatnya. Dia tak bisa membenci ayahnya, karena dialah yang membawanya hidup. Dia tak akan pernah bisa menentang ayahnya. Dan apakah dengan itu dia boleh membunuh teman sendiri.

" Nataku….", suara Goku memecahkan keheningan diantara dua heretic itu " tentang namaku…"

Sesuatu merambat di dada Nataku,sakit.

" Namaku Son Goku. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Goku menyelesaikan perkenalannya dan tersenyum hangat pada Nataku. Senyum tulus, ditujukan pada seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya.

Cukuplah itu bagi Nataku

" Goku….." Natku berusaha merasakan nama temannya di lidahnya. Air mata mengkhianati ketetapan hatinya untuk mematuhu perintah ayahnya, jatuh mangalir di pipi pucatnya bersamaan dengan kehancuaran hatinya. Terbagi antara pengabdian dan persahabatan. Dia memilih jalan tengah. Dia tak akan berpihak pada ayahnya ataupun Goku. Jalan yang tanpa diketahuinya akan membawa penderitaan mendalam, bukan hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun juga pada Goku. Dia tak akan tahu.

Nataku mengalihkan pedangnya dari leher Goku, diarahkan pedang itu ke bahunya. Dengan satu dorongan darah terciprat, menodai tubunya dan sekaligus wajah Goku yang ada di dekatnya.

Hening.

Cukuplah itu bagi Goku untuk mendobrak dinding kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Karena dia tidak ingat apapun setelah itu.

_Goku, ayo ikut aku. Ayo kita ambil buah Rashberry sama-sama._

Owari


End file.
